From Princess to Bitch (Hidan love story)
by Notperfectbut
Summary: She was a princess, until she finally got to see the world, the true world. All of sudden, she meets Hidan. Who knew that such a princess could turn into a bitch? No one could ever imagine!
1. Chapter 1

Kind of boring start, if u want, skip and read the next chapter. Come back when you want to know her past ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

3. POV

She stared out of the window. The sky was in a light blue colour making the sky look like water painted. Some light clouds were smoothly blended. What a wonderful view! She could see endlessly green grassy field. It was such a green colour that can only be in anime.

Then again, she looked down and saw the little castle. The walls, the small towers, the huge metal door. The exit. The way to freedom.

After nineteen years in this place, she had more than enough. She no longer enjoyed the dinner with all the different deserts. She did no longer like the great halls and rooms with such beautiful golden decorations in the ceiling and in the corners. She despised it, because she knew every little detail of every room, she had eaten all the different food. Her life was like a replay, everyday was the same. Never changing, always as predicted.

Every since her mother died, her father has broken and become this person he is today. Never at home, always away, left her alone, locked in this castle with the waitresses all around her. Still she could feel no warmth. The waitresses helped her, they took care of her, in exchange. In exchange of money and shelter and food.

Only Monie. She knew. She understood. She cared. She was the only one that really cared about her. But that wasn't enough. No love of mother, a father that has almost given up on her and a whole bunch of mistresses that didn't care at all. She couldn't take it any longer.

Not that she hadn't tried before, but it never did work. Whenever she tried to run away a mistress of the hundreds of the will find her. She will try to get her back into the tower, she would cry for help and then the lot of them will actually lift her back into her room. She would sit on her bed crying and screaming till her throat is dried like sand. Her eyes would be all puff by then.

Still, she never stopped trying. After all, she had nothing to live for. She has not seen the world yet, and she was twenty-two! She would never feel happy here, among waitresses with a dad that is always gone. Everything here in the castle reminds him of the dead mother. Therefore, he was almost never here. She would never feel like having a home or love.

Her life was always as the routine, more or less. Days passed, and as the time flew, she felt like being kept in prison. She was a bird in cage, wanting to experience the feeling of flying freely on the blue sky, or even through thunderstorms.

She dreamt of experiencing the world outside, the truth. She wanted to be herself, before her mother left. She remember how bright and happy she was, she remember the feeling of happiness. It was wonderful, but she hasn't had that feeling for years. Therefore she had to get out, but before she knew a sudden thing happened. A really sudden thing.

She was going to be twenty that year when all her hopes became true, also what could be her worst nightmare. She didn't even know if she should smile or cry, because the news was that her only family, if you can say it that way, died. Her father gone, leaving her all alone to discover the world.

All the mistresses went. As she knew, they couldn't care less about her. They all left her alone. Monie looked at her with eyes with a hint of sadness, memories, happiness and wishes all mixed. How strange that a pair of eyes can tell you so much without a word. Monie reached in her pockets and got out some money, enough to get going for a couple of days. She gave some advices to the little twenty-years-old girl. She knew that the girl will leave this castle, and discover the dark and the bright side of world, and feel it herself. Therefore, she told her to pack enough food and clothes for the journey.

Just like this, the little girl went out into the world, the real world and experienced it.

After some days, she ran low on money. The little girl did not really know how to use it at first, so lots of sellers often got a lot more than they should, and lied about prices and such seeing their opportunity in this girl.

She soon started to starve, because she had no food. She was kicked out of the hotel. She walked on the street flooded with people. All busy in their own world, doing actions that helped themselves. She saw it.

As she walked further, she saw some nice, fresh bread. The smell reached her nose, the smell of them coming straight from the oven. Newly baked. She stood a little away, watching the people passing, buying a piece of bread.

'Can you please buy me some?'

No would be the answer. The world is full of selfish, cruel people who does not care about others but themselves. They maybe did care about their family, but they would not care about a girl on the gate with messy hair, a white, light summer dress looking at them with a starving look. They couldn't care less.

The sun went down. The streets were still full of people. She reached a street where there were lots of bars and hotels. The lights were blinking and there were lots of men and women.

This fascinated her the first days, but now as she was both hungry and incredible tired, she did not care. She did not even bother to look. The first days were the days when she saw the bright life in every little thing, every detail.

Now it all faded away.

A flashback went through her head, and she suddenly got the idea! The idea gave her hope, light in darkness. She suddenly could feel a new strength. With that strength she went into one of the hotels. She asked for a job.

A lady in her thirties, fat and all, with too much make-up, came to her and examined her. Every little part. Then she brightened a bit.

"Well, we would need some help here. What do you want?"

"As long as I can stay here, and get food." She answered, she really had no more wishes at that moment.

"Yes, we could provide that. Let us just serif your worthy." Soon the lady turned around and motioned her to follow.

The girl got a very strange dress, exposing almost everything. She did really not care anymore. She got some kind of meal before she dressed herself in her new clothes that were rather tight.

She was lead to the counter. People passed by.

* * *

Dont forget to vote and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to call the girl ...Akira! Just informing so that you don't get confused!**

**~NPB**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hidan's POV

I really needed some fucking relax, so I decided to go to the bar before getting on the mission. I mean, who would fucking like to go to such a mission about collecting money? Who else than that money-whore?

I went to a random bar that was blinking extra, drawing my attention. Soon I was inside and saw lots of people, some on the dance floor, some already drunk while others where laughing hysterically while sitting upon someone. Perfect.

I grinned while walking to the counter. This was no ordinary bar, this was one of those fucking bars where you'll get a whore by exchange.

There at the counter stood a girl with a dress going just above her butt, showing her breasts and everything. The old woman at the counter came to me and asked in a sickly sweet tone:

"Do you need anything?"

If she was just some ten years younger, it would have been fucking sexy, but her age and that tone made me want to throw up.

Without glancing at her twice, I said:

"Yes, I fucking want that girl."

She looked at her, and then back at me, then smiled.

"Oh yes," she said while reaching out her hand giving me the key.

I handed her the amount that was written on the table. Then dragged the girl with one of my hands around her waist, but before I could go to my room the lady whispered in my ear:

"She is pretty...fresh, still."

I just smirked and went to the room.

Starting some action~

Thanx for fanning, commenting and voting! T.T

Remember to do that for new chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A feeling

Akira's POV

I was dragged by a silver-headed person who just walked in and handed Mino-chan (yes, she wants me to call her that) a bunch of money. She handed him a key and then just watched as he dragged me to one of the rooms.

There, he let me sit on the bed. Pink eyes full of lust...

He started to strip me, I suddenly felt really uncomfortable. I waited and tried to stay still, but at the end I just had to say something.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

He looked kind of puzzled.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"What. Are. You. Doing." I repeated as slow as I could.

"What the fuck!" He answered, which totally answered my question...

"I asked-"

"What the fuck? You're at a stripper hotel and you aren't stripping?!"

What?! What is that? So this is a ... Bad place?

I looked as he just got angry and confused at the same time really freaked out. He walked around in circles with his one hand on his front head while saying to himself:

"What to do. What to do. What to do? What to do?! Agh! Kakuzu's going to kill me!"

I tied the laces of my dress to the top, which he has opened. Then I looked st him with a blank expression, not knowing what to do. I mean, this is my job, I get food, but I never imagined it was like this. What should I do? I can't just... I need this job. Still, this isn't something really...

He went out the door. I followed. He went to the desk straight to Mino-chan's desk and asked for the refund.

"But she doesn't fucking know a thing!" He yelled.

"I told you she was still a little fresh," She answered.

"I just want my fucking money back!" He told her with a hard voice.

Hidan's POV

This was a fucking problem! That girl knew nothing, and I actually payed $120! Kakuzu was going to kill me if he knew this! What to do?

The bitch didn't want to give my money back, she refused. Fuck her! Kakuzu is fucking going to kill me if I just used $120 for nothing, he is gonna eat me alive!

I just fucking want to kill that bitch now, but that'll make way too much attention, and our mission might not succeed then. Kakuzu said that we would not make too much attention, he'll kill me if I do...

Damn it!

What the hell is this?

"I would not give you the refund, you can take that girl," that bitch said.

Oh great! What do I need this girl for? She is stupid and a fucking idiot, like I would need her. But, then... Maybe Kakuzu would be a tiny bit better, if I said I.. Um? Bought this girl? Better than nothing!

Akira's POV

There were some quarrel... At the end, that boy, I'll call him a boy because he looks around twenty, took me with him. He grabbed me by the arm, harshly and it really hurt. I tried not to whimper or scream, but it really did hurt. It felt like my arm was crushed.

I wriggled a little, but that only made his grip tighter. Can't he understand how hard he is holding?

"It's hurting," I finally said after some time of suffering.

"I don't fucking care," he replied while continue walking, without looking at me.

"It is really hurting, release me! I can walk myself!" This time I actually yelled. It really hurt, and all he did say was that he didn't care?! What a person was he! So rude.

He stopped walking, turned around and gave me a death glare, but I really was angry, and when I'm angry, nothing stops me.

"Release me I said!" I yelled once again.

He slowly, but surely did release me. I could feel the blood circulation in my arm again, there was this stinging pain in my arm that wouldn't give up. The sudden flow of blood made a huge pressure in the arm, and I could feel the heart beats pumping the blood through it.

"Follow me," he said in a lazy mode, he almost didn't move his lips.

I followed him, but when we came to a crowd of people, I couldn't help but look around. It was wonderful. In the middle of the crowd was a man riding on a one-wheeled bicycle with three bottles in his hands. He threw them in the air, in a circle, and he caught each one of them. It was like magic, that he could catch them so easily and threw them up into the air again perfectly.

"Hey, c'mon for god's sake!" That boy yelled.

He was consumed by the crowd, far behind me. I turned around to walk out from the crowd, but couldn't help glancing one last time back at that magical performance. It was unbelievable.

"Hurry your ass!" That boy yelled again.

I usually would be angry, but I just couldn't at the moment. I walked to his direction through the crowd with my head looking the opposite direction where the man on the one-wheeled bicycle throwing the magic bottles was. It was amazing. Fantastic.

*Thud!*

I crashed into something and fell to the ground, hard. I looked up and saw that boy looking really irritated now, perhaps angry, too. Then I noticed, his eyes! They weren't green, or blue, or brown or anything! They were pink. A hypnotizing pink colour, the perfect pink. Not too bright, nor too dark, just perfect.

"Stop staring and get the hell up!" He commanded.

I blushed a little, got up and continued following him.

Why am I following him you might ask? Why? For the first, I know he payed, but the real reason was because I had nowhere to be anymore. I couldn't go back to the castle, because I do not know where it is.

Maybe he'll help me, even-though he rude and everything, maybe he will want to give me a shelter and food. I had this feeling, telling me to follow him and I'll be safe and sound. I believe it, therefore, I follow my feeling, follow him.

* * *

**A really big thanks to WarFlower who what's been supporting my stories, voted, fanned, and commented a lot! Thank you sooooo much! T_T**

_~NPB_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry

Akira's POV

I was still walking. The moon was so big and round, so bright and blurry. I loved it. It looked peaceful.

We were out of the town, walking in the forest. It was quiet and the sound of the wind hitting the leaves were heard. Beautiful. I couldn't help but smile a bit. It was wonderful! I was finally out of that castle, and I've had bad times, but now everything suddenly seemed fine. Every thing. It all seemed like past, the painful events. Right now I was happy, my heart was full of joy! I loved this world!

"What are you smiling at, bitch?" That lavender-eyed person asked me.

Someone's really grumpy.

"Nothing, just how beautiful the moon is and how quiet it is here," I answered.

He mumbled something about sacrificing and such before we continued walking in silence.

Soon we were at a clearing in the forest, it looked like the trees backed away and made this circle in this forest. Everywhere, there were lots of tall and big trees, in a dark green, emerald like colour. Only here, there were no trees. A big circle with fresh grass and actually different colored flowers.

Eventhough it was dark, I could tell the colours of the flowers because of the wonderful moonlight. Wonderful, it really was full of wonder. The flowers seemed so special. The moonlight had this special effect, making the flowers look like they were glowing. They looked so magical under this moonlight.

Then, someone appeared. A big man with a mask covering his mouth and nose, only showing his eyes which were green. The green colour of a thick, bubbling soup a witch made. Scary. He also had this coat with red clouds, I noticed. This must symbolize something, am I right?

"What are you doing with a girl here, Hidan?"

His name is Hidan? The name did fit him perfectly, seeming a bit stubborn and rude, but at the same time really cool.

"I fucking bought her, Kakuzu."Hidan replied.

"You WHAT?" Kakuzu almost shouted.

"I fucking said I bought that fucking bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"What the fuck?! You BOUGHT that girl? How much? With MY money?" Kakuzu asked angrily.

He must be totally money obsessed. The first thing that pops in his head is MONEY?

"Yes, I fucking BOUGHT her, you money-whore!" Hidan shouted.

Then there was a really scary thing happening in a split of a second. That Kakuzu tackled Hidan to the floor with some strange whire or rope like things. Hidan had a rope around his neck, strangling him. He looked like he suffered a lot, trying to rip the rope from his neck.

For a moment, I just wanted to run to him and help him. Help him rip that rope away from his neck, so that he could breath. I didn't want to look at people suffer like this, squirming and wriggling on the ground like a worm. It looked like it really was very unpleasant.

Than I happen to think of first time we met, in that bar. The way he carelessly walked in and to the desk. The way he dragged me to the room. The expression on his face when I asked him what he was doing.

What help will I be even if I run to him and help him? Will he even accept it?

I remembered how irritated he got when I stopped to look at that show for the first time. Maybe he'll get angry if I mess up in this fight. Maybe he'll be mad. I really shouldn't. Maybe Kakuzu will stop.

Some minutes passed, and I started to wonder if Hidan really could die. Why didn't he die? Not to be rude or wish him to die, but he really could hold his breath for a long time! It's been over two minutes, and he is still alive! Amazing. Unbelievable.

Then Kakuzu finally let go.

"Don't you waste money like that ever again," he said in a grumpy voice.

Hidan coughed and stood up, maybe a little dizzy since he tried to support himself with his scythe. I actually felt sorry for him, it was my fault he was like this. I went to him and was going to help him when he scared me.

"Get the hell away from me, bitch," he sneered in a dangerous voice.

I shivered a little and was really surprised by his rudeness. I just wanted to... Help.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I really want to thank you for commenting! It's so amazing 3**

** Warflower**

**Thank you for supporting the story all the way through! Always commenting and making me smile and think of more.**

** akatsukilover14**

**Thank you so much for commenting, showing me there is not only one person reading and liking this.**

**TT_TT Thank you guys! 3**

**~NPB**

* * *

Chapter 5

Declined

"No, we do not need her." The leaders voice was firm, clearly saying they didn't want me.

"We fucking need a maid for cooking instead of that blonde Barbie!" Hidan yelled.

"We do not need her in the Akatsuki," Leader said again.

Kakuzu just stood there, silently actually, not talking or anything. Just simply watching.

"Screw it, we need a fucking maid for the food," Hidan said.

Finally I got brave enough to talk to the leader.

"I want to stay," I said simply.

The leader glanced at me, a little hint of surprised that I actually spoke to him.

"Show us your power," he replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows, not really knowing what to do. I am definatly not a ninja or anything, I am sure I can not pass this test. A princess is not supposed to be able to fight. She should be able to cook. She should be able to do knitting. She should sew clothes. She should paint. She should read and ride horses. Just not fighting.

They all looked at me, and I just stood there not knowing what to do.

Then an idea popped into my head, I concentrated, closed my eyes and just relaxed as felt it coming. More. More! When I opened my eyes my hands were glowing in a light blue colour. It worked! I looked at them, and they looked at me in surprise. I just had to smile.

I thought of an unicorn, and then made the glowing, blue flame like power turn into an unicorn, glowing blue. I made it gallop in circles on my hand. It was cute. Then I made some clouds around it, and then some grass and fields. Then, when I found nothing else to add, I closed my hand and cut the image so that it disappeared.

I laughed a little at Hidan's expression. Shocked, surprised, amazed. He looked like a little child for first time in life seeing snow.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Just something," I answered. To be true, I do not know what it is, it's just something. Back in the tower it was boring, no thing to do. Then I walked around really bored, seeing a maid doing this. She had blue flames on her hands, so beautiful. I wanted to learn it, so I ran up to her and asked.

She didn't want to teach me, saying it wasn't a good thing to learn. Still I wanted to be able to do it, it looked so great! She finally agreed after I begged her thousands of times, went with her everywhere like a her tail.

I was so happy when I first learnt this, I had that bright smile of mine I remember. It was so great, everything. Everything was fine, the clear blue sky, the sun, the birds, the plants. I did this a lot in my bedroom, and it could entertain me for hours. Then one day, I suddenly found out that it could change form! I made it change into a square, then triangle, circle, a tree, a bird. It was so wonderful.

I never felt more alive.


	6. STORY FINISHED!

I'VE FINISHED MY FIRST STORY!

I know, I should never have written a NEW STORY before finishing the old ones, but I couldn't help. Our internet was out for two loooooooooooong weeks, so I finally got some time to be a real author and write!

You do not need to know anything about who Deidara is or what Naruto is, all you need to know is that Deidara is a fake character from the anime serie Naruto.

STORY NAME: WHEN I WAS SEVEN | Deidara Fanfiction

PLEASE READ! ^^


End file.
